The Ice Dragon and the Hell Princess
by bathtubs
Summary: A new captain arrives in the Gotei 13. What happens when Toshiro falls in love with her? Toshiro X OC. This is my first fanfiction so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The Ice Dragon and the Hell Princess**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I DO OWN THIS VARIATION, SO DO NOT COPY IT AND CLAIM AS YOUR OWN.**

"Matsumotooooooooooooo" The voice of the captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya boomed loudly across the division. He was sick of his lazy lieutenant running around the division barracks all the time. It was as if she wanted to play hide-and-seek with him at 1st. But after more than 10 times, Hitsugaya was sick and I mean really really sick of it.

"Matsumoto teemee...If I find you I will freeze you and make u a test subject for Kurotsuchi." the small captain growled as he entered his office.

_Maybe I'll just wait her here. She'll come back sooner or later_

"Good Morning Captain Hitsugaya" An unnamed shinigami appeared in front of Toshiro.

"Yeah. Whatever. Get the hell outta here." Toshiro said. He never really would say that to an innocent shinigami . But he was in a bad mood because of...well I'm pretty sure you know why.

"Um... o-okay." The shinigami answered quite scared. Probably because he has never seen the small white haired captain been this angry before.

"But before I leave you alone, I have a message from lieutenant Matsumoto." The unnamed shinigami said. Toshiro immedietly turned his face to him

"Matsumoto? Do you know where she is? I swear I'll freeze her to death and feed her to the sharks" Hitsugaya sweared. (kinda)

"Yes. She has just left to the world of the living with lieutenant Kira, lieutenant Hinamori, lieutenant Hisagi, 3rd seat madarame and 5th seat Yumichika." The shinigami said as he dug into his pocket to find something.

"What? How could she just leave like that? Seriously, I should just report this to the head captain."

"Um..not trying to make you mad or anything captain Hitsugaya..but I'm pretty sure that lieutenant Matsumoto can do absolutely anything that she wants to do today." The shinigami said as he backed away a little, quite scared of what the small

"What do you mean? Explain." Hitsugaya said as he stared at the sweating shinigami with cross eyes.

"W-well..didn't you know captain Hitsugaya? The Head Captain has informed the Soul Society that all squads are to have a day off."

"What? How come I didn't know about that?" Hitsugaya said.

" Here. Lieutenant Matsumoto left me this letter and told me to hand it to you." Th shinigami passed it to Toshiro, bowed at him and walked away.

"Huh? What letter is this? " Hitsugaya muttered as unfolded the the light blue colored paper and started reading it.

It Wrote:

_Dear Captain,_

_Hello Captain! If you're reading this now, I'm pretty sure that you have already known that I am( is now or maybe was) going to the World Of The Living to hang out with Kurosaki and Orihime-chan with Madarame, Renji, Hisagi,Kira,Yumichika and Hinamori-chan! I actually wanted to tell you 1st captain but I was afraid that you were gonna yell at me and all so I decided to sneak away.._

_Hope you have fun alone captain! If you want to find us just go to Ichigo's or Orihime's place ^^. Have a fun holiday!_

_(p.s. you will magically find a stack of unfinished paper under the couch..suprise right?)_

_Love, you're good pretty and nice lieutenant_

Toshiro stared at the paper in disbelief. _What the hell was that_? He tought. Yeah, He was really mad at the fact that she decided to sneak away. But he was _more_ mad at the ' unfinished stack of paparwork under the couch' thing.

He sighed heavily and sat down on the brown high chair. He didn't even bothered on going to find them. Knowing quite well that what might happen. He would go there and yell at Matsumoto. Matsumoto would pretend to be upset for what she had done and kindly 'force' him to hang out with them for the next how many days their there.

Now he didn't want that ,_would he_?

He took out his pen and started to do his paperwork when he stopped.

"Well..the head captain _is_ giving a day off..maybe I should go out or something." Toshiro said to himself.

He though of itt for a while and stood up from his seat. He grabbed his long zanpakuto and placed it at the back of his shoulders. He then walked out of his boring office.

**That's the end for today! :D This is my 1st Bleach Fanfiction! Possibly last! Please pls review of what you think of it! Thank You!**

**The female lead will appear in the next chapter! Promise! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Arisu Iketmatsu**_

Arisu stood silently as she waited for her grandfather, her _jii-san_ to finish his stupid speech of nothing. He was busy informing her the rules of the Gotei 13 and what she was suppose and not supposed to do in there.

She was starting to get bored. She acted as she was listening attentively, but in her head, she was imagining two or three monkeys dancing around a large corn field. She giggled to herself and that was when her grandfather stopped.

"Arisu, what were you laughing at? " the old man asked as he narrowed his eyebrows suspiciously,

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing, grandfather. Please continue." Arisu replied quickly. She bowed down respectfully and raised one of her eyebrows to see her frowning grandfather's reaction.

"Well, I suppose I'm done with what I was talking about. I hope that you have listened well to the instructions I gave you about the rules of the Seireitei. You _are_ going to be the next head of the Iketmatsu clan, one of the top 4 noble families in the Soul Society. So I suggest you stop acting childish at sometimes and start to act more mature..maybe a little like the current head of the Kuchiki clan, Kuchiki Byakuya. And -" A knock on the door stopped the white haired man's speech. He turned his head disturbingly and ordered one of the guards to open the door.

Akane and the old man turned their heads as they looked at tow shinigami's handing a dark blue colored pakage to one of the guards while saying something. One of the guards nodded his head as he took the pakage to his hand. The two shinigami bowed respectfully once again and left.

"As I was saying,-" Arisu's grandfather turned his head over to the short red haired girl but was once more interrupted by one of the guards.

"Excuse me, sir" the guards knelt down as he spoke.

The man sighed as he turned his head to the guard and said impatiently "What?"

" Pakage from the Central 46 of the Soul Society for Miss Arisu." the guard said as he held the pakage on both of his hands.

Arisu raised one of her eyebrows not knowing why would the Central 46 sed her a pakage of unknown stuff. She shrugged and walked over to the guard and took the pakage away from him as she said 'thank you' to him. She saw the guard smiled secretly to himself as he blushed and nodded his head while leaving. Strange...

" Open it, Arisu." The old man ordered the short female.

She opened the blue pakage carefully. _What if there's a bomb in there?_ She though as she unwrapped the pakage_. I better be careful. What if there's a doll bunny who was ordered to kill me? Or a stink bomb waiting to stink the entire house any moment?_

"Hurry up,would you?" The old man said sarcastically as he watched Arisu unwrapped the pakage slowly. Seriously, he would've done it faster.

So she just quickly tore apart the blue pakaging and saw what she would'nt have expected- a shinigami's Shihakushō and a captain's haori. Her eyes glowed surpised at the outfits and held them at her hands excitedly. She wanted to run out of this boring house and try it out immiedietly. She stood up walking away before she remembered something. Arisu turned around and asked her grandfather

"Can I leave? I mean, er, try out these good smelling, beautiful black, thing called shihakusho?" He nodded as he saw the young female ran away excitedly.

**Toshiro's POV**

"Where the hell am I?" he growned as he folded his arms. He was lost. In a forest in the middle of Rukongai. He has just got done from visting his grandmother as was now finding a way back to the Seireitei.

"Great. Now I'm lost and that's the last thing I need." He looked around trying to find a way out but all he saw was...trees. He sighed as he scratched his head.

Well, he though. Since I'm pretty sure I came from _that_ way.. maybe I'll just walk back there." He turned his head to face the left as he though. H sighed once more as he walked to the left.

He walked for 5 minutes when he gave up.

"This isn't going anywhere. I might as well give u-" As he was about to finish he felt a strong spiritual pressure. The reiatsu was so huge he though his body was about to explode for a moment.

"Who the hell is realising that?" Hitsugaya muttered to himself as he slowly walked to the front. He saw a moving figure as he quicly hid behind a tree, not wanting to be noticed. He slowly peeked his head to see the figure. He stared in disbelief as his mouth had an 'O' shape.

There he was,hiding behind a tree, and looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his how-many years of life. The girl had long rose-red coloured hair, tied in a ponytail. She was about as high as Sui Feng, the 2nd division captain. She wore an ordinary shihakusho Hwith a long red ribbon tied around her waist. He looked at the unnamed female shinigami as she held out her zapakuto. From what he saw, she looked as if she was training. The girl slashed a couple of trees easily as they all fell down in different directions. The girl grinned in saticfication. She held out her zanpakuto ready to slash another tree when Toshiro acciediently stepped in a broken tree branch with made out a huge 'crack' sound.

_Shit_

"Who did that?" The girl turned around holding a zanpakuto in front of her, ready to attack anyone or anything that comes of of the tree. And that was when Toshiro came out.

**Well, that's the end for today. I honestly think that this chapter sucks, cause I was really tired plus my ideas get away whenever I start typing. And I am really really really sorry for not posting in 10000 years. I have been having trouble uploading this chapter and I hope that all of ya'll would accept my apology. It would really mean alot to me if you guys tell me what you think (cause a review means that someone out there is actually read my story). Thanks! :D**


End file.
